Many different retail display techniques, including tables, shelves, and peg boards with various rods and brackets attached thereto, are typically used for the retail display of dinnerware. Dinnerware typically includes plates, cups, and saucers in corresponding styles, patterns, colors, etc. Accordingly, it is often desirable to display corresponding pieces together so that a prospective purchaser can better view a suggested place setting arrangement. However, such retail displays tend to require a relatively large amount of display space, thereby complicating the display of multiple place settings or groupings in a single area. Moreover, consumer handling of dinnerware can lead to inadvertent breakage or other damage, shoplifting, or other problems In other instances, dinnerware is merely displayed as a photograph or sketch on a front or side of a box containing at least one piece or place setting of the dinnerware.